1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to terminal resistor and to the design of a current viewing resistor loads.
2. Related Art
High energy capacitive discharge units (CDUs) technology, firing and ignition systems, and pulse generator systems have been plagued by the requirement for accurate output loads which tolerate high energy while providing high fidelity current-time measurements. Conventional high power axial resistors do not meet the requirements due to inductance. Many CDUs switch in a nanosecond timeframe yielding thousands of amps of current, which causes a high di/dt multiplier for the rate of current change. A high rate of current change causes problems in achieving accurate readings since a slight leakage in inductance causes a voltage drop.
Conventional current viewing resistors are rugged high frequency resistors designed to sustain the very high peak power and current input. However, conventional designs for high fast current loads require complex manual assembly, which is expensive and error-prone. This leads to a reduction in quality which affects the ability of the load to have a low inductance.